Arthur and the Invisibles: As The Years Go By
by Alex Luna Bennett of Distric 7
Summary: Arthur was like every other little boy, he ran around outside, played in the garden, and had to be locked in the bathroom to get him to take a shower…..but Arthur had a wonderful secret, he was married to the queen of the Minimoy's. various shots of Arthur and Selenia through the years. Lemons in later chapters. Sorry I'm not letting a 1,000 year old have intimate relations. R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:Time Doesn't Fly

Arthur was a normal little boy, he ran about outside played in the garden and had to be locked in the bathroom to take a shower at night. But Arthur's family had a wonderful secret; their garden was home to a species of little people name Minimoys.

Minimoy's were no bigger than a grain of rice, although what they lacked in height they made up for in attitude. The minimoy were a proud people and full of joy, especially now that Arthur the hero had helped Princess….make that Queen Selenia, defeat the evil cursed M.

The seven kingdoms were filled with peace and all the minimoys the M had captured had been reprogrammed and had rejoined their families; but there was still sorrow in the first kingdom. Selenia, who had taken over the throne of the first kingdom when she had turned 1000 moons old, had a sadness that everyone shared with her.

Arthur had been to the land of the Minimoy's, which in reality was under the tree in the garden, but he couldn't stay. Every 12 moons a portal would open to the world of the Mininoy's and would remain open for three days….no more no less. And Arthur was planning on using that portal every 12 moons to see his Queen.

Some how during the journey though the seven kingdoms to defeat M Arthur and Selenia had fallen in love. And even stranger to the poor boy was finding out that the first kiss he and Selenia shared made him her husband. Which was certainly a shock to the ten year old boy, but a pleasant one. But after the three days in her world he had to return to his own, leaving his…..wife all alone in her kingdom.

Which is where our story really begins, 12 moons after our young hero left for his world….

Arthur looked in the mirror one more time, making sure his hair was neatly combed and his shirt was tucked in, not that it really mattered since his magical transport would completely change his appearance anyway.

Tonight was the night! Tonight was the night he would finally get to see Selenia again, he had waited and entire year to see her. It had been hard to convince his parents to let him live with his grandmother and grandfather, but Arthur had been persistent.

Arthur could hear his family talking as they got dinner ready, his mother and father laughing at something his grandmother said. Arthur walked into his room and looked out the window and spotted his grandfather setting up the portal for later that night. Arthur sighed and walked out of his room and down the stairs, careful not to alert his parents to his going outside.

Arthur walked out to the spot where he always met Selenia, it was a special spot he had set up. A magnfing glass that the sun didn't reach with a small deck that Selenia could stand on. She wasn't there, which wasn't a surprise she was more than likely preparing for his arrival tonight. But Arthur had hoped to see her…he missed her horribly.

"Arthur m'boy are you ready for tonight?" Archibald asked his grandson as he finished setting up the last statute and walked over to him.

Arthur smiled and nodded as he looked off over a hill where the sun was beginning to set. "Yes I'm very ready grandpa. I've waited one whole year to get to go there again." He said smiling

Archibald smiled and patted his grandsons shoulder. "I'm sure it was very difficult for you Arthur, being away from your princess." He said gently.

Arthur was still a young boy, but in many ways since his time with the Minimoy's he had grown up. Archibald often remarked to his wife that Arthur seemed so much older than his short ten years. Arthur may have only spent three days with the little people, but it effected his entire life.

Arthur smiled at his grandpa and stood for a moment more looking at the spot where his little viewing deck for Selenia was before sighing. "I'm going to go for a walk grandpa, I want to watch the sun from that hill down the drive."

Archibald smiled and nodded as his grandson walked away, letting out a dry chuckle. "Poor boy, doesn't know what to do with himself."

Archibald walked back into the house and was greeted with a commotion. "Arthur's not in his room! Where…" The all stopped as Archibald stepped into the house.

"He's perfectly alright he's just going for a walk. Honestly sometimes you worry too much about the boy. He's almost a man now." He said walking into the kitchen and washing his hands.

"He's only eleven years old! That's nowhere close to being a man." His mother said but sat back down at the table with her husband.

Archibald chuckled as he dried his hands and sat down. He and Arthur had agreed it might not be the best idea to tell anyone about his…..marriage. Arthur was more than happy to keep it to himself and Archibald was happy to avoid the lecture the new was sure to bring him.

Arthur sat on the hill side watching the suns decent. Arthur was like every other little boy, he ran around outside, played in the garden, and had to be locked in the bathroom to get him to take a shower…..but Arthur had a wonderful secret, he was married to the queen of the Minimoy's

Arthur was very still has he watched the sun, far more still than any normal eleven year old boy. Although Arthur was a very normal boy he acted a bit older than his years of life, being a husband did that. He was waiting for the moon to come up so he could go see her.

"12 moons is a very long time." He murmured to himself as he rose and walked back to the house. They ate dinner in a bustle, alla talking about how Arthur was eleven years old now and how he was becoming such a young man. Arthur listened but was quiet and still until Grandpa stood with a smile. "Alright Arthur time to get going. We'll be back in a couple days." Archibald said going out the back door, Arthur running out ahead of him.

"Have a nice time be sure to eat right!" Arthur's mother called as she watched the men troop out into the dark.

Arthur bounced from foot to foot excitedly as his grandfather opened the portal. "Well hello little Beta! Good to see you too, why yes Arthur's here I'll send him down first." Archibald turned to his grandson to tell him to go ahead but Arthur was one step ahead, already half way through getting into the portal. Another few seconds and Arthur was gone down the portal and Archibald was left smiling after his Grandson.

"Well I think he's a little excited." Archibald said pausing to look up into the night sky.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Home Arthur

Chapter 2: Welcome Home Arthur

Taking the telescope down into the land of the Minimoy's was much nicer this time, maybe it was because he knew what he was doing; or maybe because he knew who was waiting for him on the other side. Either way he was happy and ready to see his Princess.

He fell through the lens with a grunt and was instantly tackled to the ground by a flowery scented body. Her arms were around his neck and before he could utter a word her lips were softly pressed against his.

"Arthur I missed you!" Selenia cried tears slipping from her eyes. Arthur did what he always did when she cried and wiped them with the tip of his finger and kissed them. "I missed you too Selenia." He whispered giving her a smile.

Selenia smiled back and gave him another hug and kissed him one more time. "What happened to you could only kiss every 1000 years." Arthur asked as he and Selenia stood up.

"Well everyone agreed that we have a unique situation, so that protocol doesn't have to be upheld." Said playfully as she tugged him out of the way for his grandfather's arrival. She put her arms around his waist and buried her face in his shirt, mumbling something Arthur didn't catch.

Archibald arrived and they were lead into the Minimoy village where a parade took place to celebrate the return of their King. Selenia walked next to him, her hand firmly holding his; her smile wider than the Minimoys had seen since Arthur had left.

There was a grand feast with dancing and singing, the King gave a wonderful speech about his daughter and Son in-law and then everyone went on their way to sleep. Selenia lead Arthur through twisting halls and stopped at one with a white blossom painted on it. "Alright my room." She said giving Arthur's hand a squeeze.

Arthur smiled and kissed her cheek and turned to find an empty room but was stopped by Selenia. "Where do you think you're going Arthur?" She asked surprised moving in front of him.

"I was going to the room next to yours to….." He stopped as Selenia laughed and pulled her after her into her room.

"No no no Arthur a husband stays in the same room as his wife." Selenia said closing the door behind them. "Now lets go to sleep I have a lot of things planned for tomorrow!" She said jumping onto the bed with a smile and patting the spot next to her.

Arthur slowly moved further into the room and laid down nervously. Selenia took his hand and closed her eyes, he listen as her breathing slowly lessened. He swallowed nervously once before he slowly drifted off with a soft smile.

The next couple days flew by, Arthur and Selenia spent all of the together exploring the seven lands and having wonderful adventures. But all good things must come to an end, even lovely times with ones wife.

"Another 12 moons before I'll see you again." Selenia whispered as she stood seeing Arthur off, her eyes filling with tears.

"Don't worry Selenia I'll come back, 12 moons will go by so fast. Maybe you could even come see my world one day!" Selenia nodded and wiped her eyes and kissed Arthur before pushing him into the portal with a smile. "Goodby my Prince till the next moon." She said with a wave.

Arthur appeared back in the garden with a sigh, his parents ran and greeted him; his grandmother gave a cheer. But Arthur was sad, he hugged them all and then went to his room where he laid on the bed with his hand next to him pretending Selenia's was clasped in his.


	3. Chapter 3: Arthur's Big Surprise

Chapter 3: Arthur's Big Surprise

Selenia was pacing in front of the big doors, Arthur was on the other side doing something. What it was she didn't know, but she was curious. Another 12 moons had passed and Arthur had returned to her once again, and this time he had a surprise for her as well.

But this surprise had taken him and most of the other Minimoy's two days to make, meaning she had only one day left with her King. But if the surprise was good she guessed she could live with it.

She'd gotten used to being away from him now, only seeing him for three days and then watching him leaving for 12 moons. It was hard at first, and it was always painful, but it was easier to cope with now.

The noise on the other side of the doors stopped and Selenia stopped to wait. The doors pushed open and a dirty looking Arthur popped his head in with a smile.

"Close your eyes Selenia." He said coming over and taking her hands. She smiled and intwined their fingers and closed her eyes. She could hear the doors being pushed open and then Arthur was pulling her forward.

They stopped and Arthur moved behind her, letting her hands go and putting his hands on her shoulders. She leaned back into him encourageing him to hold her, but he didn't seem to understand very well; leave it to her to marry the one guy that doesn't know what he's doing with a girl.

"On the count of three open your eyes arlight?" Arthur asked in her ear. She nodded and smiled as he counted. "1….2…3..!"

Selenia's eyes open and she gasped in surprise and smiled even bigger. "What is it Arhtur?" She asked walking over to a strange looking cart.

"It's called a rail car of a train! I had this wonderful idea and I've been sneaking pieces down her ewith Beta's help so I could put it together. It's a steam engine. Grandpa helped me make it. See come with me I'll show you how it works and we'll go for a ride!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her forward and she soon saw there were four carts all hooked together.

He pulled her up into the lead cart and she was surprised to find herself in a room with all kinds of levers and pullies. "Arthur?" She asked hesitantly as she looked around. Arthur beamed at her and started pulling levers and then grabbed a log and threw into a pin that instantly was alive with fire.

Selenia stumbled once as the cart started forward, Arthur throwing more logs into the flaming box. Selenia put her head over the side of the cart and cheered as she watched them move along a set of tracks. The cart stopped and Arthur turned to Selenia with a huge grin.

"So what do you…oof." He muttered as Selenia knocked him to the ground in a hug. "What is this wonderful thing called Arthur!?" She asked after giving him a kiss that curled his toes.

"It's called a train, it can take your places faster than walking and it can carry things. This way the kingdoms can work together more." Arthur said practically bouncing under her.

Selenia laughed and kissed him again. "You really are the perfect king Arthur. But why did we stop?" She asked standing up and pulling him after her.

"Well there have to tracks laid everywhere and I want to spend time with you. I've got workers putting all the tracks down but I'm not working any more." Selenia smiled and took his hand and kissed his cheek.

"Lets go somewhere special. I have somewhere I want to take you." Selenia said pulling Arthur after her back to the ground and then back into the gates of the first kingdom. Arthur laughed and followed, more than happy to be pulld along by the Princess.

Selenia took him to a building with a view that showed off the entire city laid out before them. They sat holding hands talking about all of Arthur's new ideas to help the Minimoy's and about how one day he was going to come down here and start them all. Selenia smiled and listened, her heart already soaring with the idea of him staying.


	4. Chapter 4: Minimoy Games

Chapter four: Minimoy Games

Arthur was just wiping the little drops of goo from his hair when Selenia ran in and threw her arms around his neck hugging him with enough force to knock him over. "Selenia!" he squeaked and then cleared his throat. "I mean Selenia!" He said trying to deepen his voice.

Selenia pulled away and looked at him funny. "Why do you sound squeaky Arthur? I don't remember your voice being that way." She said pulling away a little.

Arthur laughed and shook his head. "It something called puberty, it makes me squeak." He said trying to keep it from happening. Selenia smiled and laughed giving him another hug.

"Come on everyones waiting for us! We started a Minimoy's games and you have to play!" She said dragging Arthur after her.

"Minimoy games?" Arthur asked a little confused as he held Selenia's hand and was pulled through the underground tunnels that were the first kingdom.

They burst through the tunnels and into the open space of the village and Arthur gasped as he spotted all the banners and decorations hanging from the ceiling and between the buildings. He could hear cheering, although he couldn't understand them until he got closer. His eyes widen as he realized what they were saying. "They're cheering for me!?" He asked as Selenia picked up the pace they were running at.

She turned her head back and smiled at him as she ran. "Of course you are the Great Arthur!" She said pulling up some stairs and then through a curtain where he was suddenly met with a cheers of delight as people spotted him with the royal family.

"Here he is! To represent the first kingdom in the games Prince ARTHUR!" The king said with a oud booming voice. The crowd burst into another round of cheers as Selenia pushed Arthur to stand with six other people in the middle of the throng of people.

The rest of the day was spent chasing Mouf mouf's and fighting Snarlacks. Arthur was so exhausted by the end of it he fell into the bed he shared with Selenia and was instantly asleep.

"Arthur wake up! I want you to see the Train!" Selenia said pushing Arthur awake early the next morning. Arthur mumbled and did as he was instructed, very happy when she gave him something to eat and a kiss before dragging him after her to the entrance to the first kingdom.

Arthur whistled as he looked over the train and then at the tracks that lead off into slightly darker tunnels. "Is everything working right?" Arthur asked looking over the wheel wells and twisting a few pieces here and there.

"It works perfect! Come on lets go for a ride! We'll go to the big market at what use to be Necrobilis and see what we can find!" Selenia said excited pulling Arthur into the lead cart. Arthur smiled and nodded sitting down and enjoying the ride as the Minimoy conductor took them deeper into the magical world Arthur loved so much.

They spent the entire day roaming the market tasting and looking at anything that caught their attention, Selenia's hand never leaving Arthur's. The train ride back was quiet as Selenia laid her head on his shoulder and drifted off, their hands still firmly held together.

That night Arthur was again asleep the second his head hit the pillow. Selenia watched him sleep for a little while before snuggling to his side; something she hadn't done before. Generally when they slept she held his hand and that was it, but something about tonight felt different. She wanted to be close to him, she was going through…..what she guessed was considered Minimoy puberty, but it just made her want to be closer to the person she loved.

The next day was there last one together for the next 12 moons and Selenia was reluctant to let Arthur leave her side. They went for walks through the city and blew bubbles in the old reprogram center. They spent time with Beta, who was a little more annoying than Arthur remembered but he didn't say anything, and then it was time to go home.


	5. Chapter 5: Arthur's Broken Arm

Chapter 5: Arthur's Broken arm

Arthur had just celebrated his 14th birthday, his grandpa had congratulated him on almost being a man and his grandmother had cried about how big he had gotten. His parents were, once again, unable to be there for him. But he was very use to this by now as they often had to miss his birthday.

This past year had been a bit harder for Arthur than most. Until this year he had been attending the local school in town, but this year Arthur had started to let his grades slip finding that his classes were boring because he already knew all the martial. Archibald had been afraid of this, his grandson son spent all his free time studying and inventing things for the Minimoy's so he wasn't surprised when Arthur told him he didn't want to go to that school again.

Archibald had stepped up and started homeschooling him, teaching him everything he knew about engineering and other places in the world. Under Archibald's tutelage Arthur flourished, it also gave Arthur more time at home to be near Selenia, which he was very happy about.

One day during their study's about plant life Arthur had climbed into a tree to look at a birds next that was high up on a branch. Everything was fine till her started climbing down, that's when trouble happened. Arthur fell from the tree and there was a cracking sound.

After a trip to the hospital Arthur came home with his arm in a cast and instruction on what do for the next couple weeks while the break healed.

"Grandpa can we still go see Selenia!?" Arthur asked once they got him home and fed. Archibald looked thoughtful. "I don't see why not, but only if you promise not to leave the Minimoy palace and to be very careful." He warned Arthur.

Arthur nodded his vigorously and gave a cheer as he climbed up to bed. Two weeks passed and it was time for the portal to be opened once more. Archibald had everything set up and Grandma made a grand meal to send them off with. Once the moon was up high Arthur traveled down into the world of his beloved.

"Arthur what happened to your arm!?" Selenia asked quickly pausing in her charge to give him a hug. Arthur laughed and shrugged. "I broke it." He said walking over and putting his good arm around her in a hug and kissing her cheek. Selenia smiled and leaned into him, giving him a kiss on the cheek as well.

"Well then I guess we'll have to be careful for the next couple of days. I guess you'll just have to spend all your time with me." She said playfully and took his free hand and pulled him after her into the Minimoy city. They walked around for a while being greeted by the Minimoy's, their hands tightly entwined and their shoulders brushing with every step.

That night when they went to sleep Selenia didn't hold Arthur's hand, she slid her arm over his waist and slept with her head on his shoulder. Arthur, still being quiet young, was nervous about this but after a few minutes he drifted off with a sigh.

The next couple of days were some of the best, Selenia and Arthur spent all their time talking and spending time together. Selenia had grown softer through the years, she had a gentleness in her eyes when she looked at Arthur. While Arthur, though he couldn't display it right now, he had grown a lot stronger.

"Arthur do you think you could teach me to swim?" Selenia asked as lightly played with his fingers as they sat out watching the grass grow. Arthur smiled and looked up at the sky, shifting his arm into a more comfortable position.

"Yeah I think I could teach you. But it will have to wait till I can get in the water again." He said smiling at as she laid her head on his shoulder with a sigh. "Okay then when the next 12 moons come maybe?" She asked hopfully and Arthur laughed. "Yeah maybe!"

The last day was a little bitter sweet, this had been the first trip that Arthur has spent the entire time with Selenia; which she was very happy about. It had been nice to just be with him, no inventions, no games, no trips through the kingdoms to save people; Just Arthur all to herself.

"I wish you could stay longer Arthur, I miss you." Selenia whispered as she hugged Arthur goodbye, her face buried in his shoulder. "I miss you too Selenia, maybe sometime soon I can spend the full 12 moons down here. I'll have to talk to Grandpa." He whispered pulling away with a sad smile.

Selenia looked at Arthur hopefully and then lightly kissed him, making his ears quiver happily. "12 moons Selenia." He said when she pulled away. She smiled and nodded and pushed him lightly into the portal and he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6: Open Your Eye's

Chapter 6: Open Your Eye's

Selenia paced the floor in front of the portal, her steps echo bouncing lightly off the earthen walls. There was little bit of time left to wait, and she was not doing well with the waiting this time around. Tonight was 12 moons since the last time she'd seen Arthur, 12 moons since she'd last kissed him or held his hand or…..well anything with him.

But something terrible had happened a week ago, Arthur had gotten terribly sick. At first his grandfather had told Selenia he would be fine, but yesterday he had come again and said Arthur was really sick and soulcn't come to see her this moon. Well Selenia wouldn't stand for that, if Arthur couldn't come to her she'd be going to him!

"We're ready Princess, although I do wish you'd reconsider." Said the old gate keeper as he spun the wheels. "Yes Selenia please my son in-law will come soon just wait till the next 12 moons pass." Said her father who was not happy about her going to the above world.

"Father I've told you already I'm going to see him, he's my husband and he's sick and I'm seeing him. I miss my husband daddy and I'm going to see him." Selenia had started out with that same old angry speech she was good at but she had deflated quickly. These past….well Arthur says years so she often thought about him based on his time line…..So five years had changed her.

She had been a hardened, an independent woman with a purpose and a goal. While she was still independent and driven, but she wasn't hard, in fact she was a little softer now. She smiled more often and her words had a gentle edge to them.

Selenia shook her head, now was not the time to be thinking about how she had changed, now was the time to be thinking of her love. She paused suddenly taking a deep breath, she'd just called Arthur her love! Things worked different in the Minimoy, they chose their mates based on merit and then kissed them and were together. Most of them knew their mate the second they laid eyes on them.

Selenis had known Arthur was someone special to her, she had tried to deny it but there was no getting around it. She was meant to be with him and he with her, now if only she could be with him all the time. She looked up into the telescope her heart fluttering lightly, she loved him…..she was really in love with him.

"Alright up you get Selenia we'll see you in three days." The gate keeper said and Selenia took a running start and threw herself into the goo, thr trip was quick and she was shot out into the grass moments later. She stood up and looked at herself, she had five fingers and she was tall! She smiled and reached up and touched her hair, it was so silky and it was longer; it fell to her shoulders in straight strands.

"Princess Selenia, very nice of you to come see him." Archibald said stepping over to her and offering an arm to lead her into the house. Selenia smiled and took it following him closely, inside the house was nice and it smell liked…..well something sweet. "Archibald is this her?" Asked a soft female voice, Selenia turned and spotted Arthur's grandmother.

"Yes I'm Princess Selenia, Arthur's….." A hand came across her face before she could get the next part out and she was suddenly being dragged up some stairs. "Taking her to see Arthur!" once they were out of ear shot Archibald looked at Selenia. "We haven't told anyone about yours and Arthur's marriage, things work different up here. People don't get married till they're at least 2000 years old."

Selenia looked thoughtful for a second before nodding and then peering around Archibald and into a room where she spotted instantly the person she wanted to see. She walked away and into the room and sat down on the bed.

Arthur was covered with several blankets and his hair was damp against his forehead. Selenia bent and lightly kissed his heated skin. She was surprised when he sighed and lightly mumbled her name, and the smile that pulled at her mouth made her heart thump loudly in her chest. She pulled his hand out and sat down in a chair beside the bed holding his hand watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

She didn't know when she fell asleep but she eventually she did, her head rested at his shoulder and her hand was clasped tightly in his. His eyes were still shut tightly, but his fever seemed to have gone down. Selenia yawned and then smiled as she stroked Arthur's hair from his face. He twitched once and his eyes fluttered a little, but they didn't fully open. Selenia once again stood up and kissed his forehead lightly, this time letting her lips linger on his skin.

"Selenia my wife's made some food, please join us; you can come back once you've finished." Selenia shook her head, looking at Arthur again. "I can't, he wouldn't leave my side if it was me and I'm not moving from his till I have to." She said pulling his blankets up slightly, Archibald chuckled and then stepped into the room with a tray.

"I thought that might be the case so I brought the food to you. If Arthur wakes up call and we'll bring him some soup." He said handing her the tray filled with odd things she'd never eaten. She sniffed it a little before eating every bite, then she settled back down next to Arthur and started talking.

By the last day Arthur still hadn't woken up. His fever was gone and his breathing had finally become normal, but his eyes were still closed. Selenia lightly brushed his hair out of his eyes and bent down and kissed his forehead, she needed to go but she wanted to see his eyes.

"Arthur open your eyes please, let me see them before I leave." She whispered planting a light kiss on his lips. The second her lips touched his his eyes fluttered open a little. "S-s-s-Selenia?" He asked in a hoarse voice. Selenia's heart fluttered and she stroked his cheek gently "Arthur." She whispered.

He sat up a little and looked at her, a slow smile starting at the corner of his mouth. "You're really here..?" He said in a soft whisper as he took her hand. Selenia couldn't help the tears that slipped down her cheeks, but she smiled happily and pulled him to her for a hug.

"I had a dream you were here, I guess it wasn't a dream." He said hugging her back. "I'm sorry I didn't get to come to the seven kingdoms." He said when she pulled away. She shook her head as Arthur wiped her tears and kissed them like he always did. "I got to see you and that's all that matters, but I have to go now. Till the next 12 moons Arthur." She whispered kissing his lips once more, this time he kissed back.

"Till then." He whispered as she left the room, he laid back down and closed his eyes, praying the next 12 moons would pass quickly.


	7. Chapter 7: 12 Moons in Paradise

Chapter 7: 12 Moons in Paradise

Arthur checked his bags again, this was it 12 moons of waiting after being so sick Selenia had to come see him, and now he was going to stay an entire year with her. He was so excited for that, it would be the longest he'd ever spent with her, which did make him a little nervous. But at the same time he was looking forward to seeing where their relationship would go.

Arthur understood relationships a little bit better now, before he'd left school he'd seen how boys and girls got on. The boy asked a girl out, the girl said yes the boy was happy and they would spend lots of time together. They would hold hands and take walks, and kiss. Oh yes Arthur understood what kissing could be like now. That's not to say he had real experience with kissing.

Arthur had never kissed anyone except Selenia, which was good because she might kill him if he had. He'd had friends that explained things for to him, telling him what happened when you kissed a girl. Arthur was more than ready to try kissing Selenia like his friends had kissed their girls.

"Ready Arthur?" His grandfather asked as he came walking up with his own pack. Arthur nodded and walked over and hugged his grandmother goodbye and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Goodbye Grandma." He said as he bound over to his parents and hugged and kissed them before going over to the telescope that would lead him home.

Selenia was waiting with her arms crossed watching the portal carefully. Any second now he'd come sliding in, and she wouldn't be saying goodbye for a good long time. She'd get to be with him and get to know him more than she did and she was excited about that.

Seeing him sick last time had broken her heart, he had looked so weak and pale; it had been very hard to leave him behind. She wanted to stay with him, to be with him when he fully recovered; but that hadn't been an option. Now he was coming to stay with her for a full 12 moons and she couldn't be more excited.

Arthur was coming, that's all she needed, with him beside her she could handle anything. She could save the seven kingdoms, face the evil M, be the Queen of the first kingdom. With him at her side she could do and be anything.

Arthur stepped up and fell into the telescope with a shout of joy, within seconds he was standing in the land of the Minimoy's, Selenia looking at him with a soft smile. She moved forward and her arms slipped around him, her head landing on his shoulder.

This hug wasn't like all the ones before, there was a change in it a gentleness. Her arms were soft around him, and his were the same around her. Perhaps it was because of her seeing him so sick, or maybe because they'd gotten older.

She stayed in his arms for sometime just relishing in the fact that he was with her again. "I missed you Arthur." She murmured before pulling away and planting a kiss on his cheek. Arthur smiled and kissed her lips lightly, making Selenia's ear quiver in delight. Archiblad came tumbling down a moment later and they all walked slowly to the palace, Arthur's and Selenia's hand firmly entwined.

The first few days Arthur was there they spent time greeting and meeting with old friends and having grand feast with plate loads of food. Arthur and Selenia were rarely far from each other's side, something that hadn't gone unnoticed by Archibald and the King. They watched the kids grow closer, watched as something very magical happened between the two.

Arthur and Archibald taught the Minimoy's many things, and helped to better the seven kingdoms. They were down to their last moon with the Minimoy's, and Selenia was already breaking inside over the idea of Arthur leaving her. They had already talked about how she was going to come up and meet his family for three days, but she didn't really want to say goobye at all.

They were sitting in a flower watching the sunset, his arm around her waist and her head on his shoulder. Their legs dangled down towards the ground and Arthur's were swinging lightly back and forth. They had decided to stay out in the garden for the night, like that first night Arthur had been with them.

"Its so lovely, like the first time I was here." Arthur said breaking the silence and then sighed a little. Selenia nodded and snuggled closer to Arthur's side. Once the sun was completely gone they cut the line tying the flower down and they were thrown back with a laugh.

Selenia landed on top of Arthur as pollen flew up and then settled down around them. Normally Arthur would have freaked out over Selenia being on top of him, but over the past 11 moons they'd been more…intimate.

Selenia rolled so she was laying on her stomach over top of Arthur, his arms around her waist. She kissed him, wrapping her hands in his hair. This wasn't like all their other kisse, those had been a quick soft and sweet touch; this one was more passionate.

Selenia had done some asking around about kissing…from Arthur's grandfather. About how it could be more than a simple peck on the mouth, plus her own desire made it clear what she really wanted. She wanted more contact with him, to hear his heart beat and smell his male scent.

Arthur was a little surprised when her tongue slipped out and ran across his lips. He swallowed once and then opened his mouth and their tongues battled and he was in heaven. They stayed that way, kissing and running their hands over each other. Arthur was more than happy to let Selenia dictate their actions, she was after all far more frightening than he was.

After a while she pulled away from his mouth and laid her head on his chest with a sigh. "Arthur?" She whispered lifting her eyes to look at him. Arthur smiled and stroked her cheek with a "Mm?" She looked up at him nervously before planting another lightly kiss on his lips. "I…..I….I lo…..love….I love you!" She said finally

Arthur looked at her surprised then smiled and rolled them over and started to kiss her again. He kissed her like he had before but this time he took charge, and after a little bit he kissed along her jaw lightly. "I love you Selenia." He whispered as he rolled them back so she was on top, her eyes glazed over with happiness.

They woke the next morning in the same position and for the next moon that's how they slept together. After their night in the flower they always found time to be completely alone, mainly so they could make out. That's what Arthur's friends had called the way he and Selenia had kissed.

The day came to for Arthur to go home, but he wasn't going alone. Both Beta and Selenia had decieded to come spend three days in the upper world and Arthur was more than a little happy to have more time with her. Arthur stood at the portal with his pack on, beaming as Selenia held his hand; they were going up last so they just needed Beta to get going.

"Ready to see the upper world with me?" Arthur asked giving Selenia's hand a squeeze. She smiled and squeezed his hand back. "I'm more than ready to see that world with you. But don't you mean your world?" She asked teasingly lightly. Arthur shook his head and leaned over and whispered. "No this is my world, up there's just where I'm living right now."

Selenia blushed and kissed his cheek before stepping into the portal. Arthur followed after and was already excited for what was sure to be an amazing three days.


	8. Chapter 8: Secrets Out

Chapter 8: Secrets Out

Arthur arrived to Beta bouncing all over touching and looking at everything as Selenia talked with Arthur's grandmother. Arthur was extra surprised when his parents came walking down the porch steps calling a greeting. "Mother! Father!" Arthur cheered running forward and hugging them both.

Selenia, Beta, Arthur, and the others all walked back into the house as they laughed and shook hands. Everyone seemed really happy, but they were also kind of sleepy. "Arthur Beta looks like you when you were younger!" His mother said ruffling Beta's head lightly.

"That's what we'll tell everyone tomorrow in town! Arthur, Selenia and Beta are now your siblings!" Arthur opened his mouth to protest but was beaten to the punch as Selenia's voice rang out sharp and clear as she stepped to Arthur's side.

"That will not be the case for me." She said remembering that Archibald had said that no one knew about hers and Arthur's marriage. "Why not? I mean it will be fine, Beta's staying in his room and you'll be staying….." Arthur's mother paused as Selenia suddenly looked mad. "Beta will not be staying in his room and I will not be staying wherever you were about to say I was staying." She said crossing her arms.

Everyone turned to her and she turned to Arthur who gave her the go ahead signal and chuckled under his breath. "Why can't any of those things work?" Asked Arthur's mother getting a little agitated now. Selenia took a deep breath and then smiled.

"It won't work because I'm his wife. I will not be pretending to be his sister and I will not be staying in a different room from him; a Beta will not be staying in the room with us." She said taking Arthur's hand in hers. Arthur just laughed at the faces around the room, his grandfathers was the best; he looked like someone had just hit him in the head.

"You're his…his…" Arthur's mother studdered a couple times before fainting. After that things got a little loud because people were yelling. Archibald of course put an end to that quickly. "ENOUGH!" Everyone turned to look at him.

"Arthur and Selenia are married, it's a Minimoy thing; they've been married for several years now. We'll explain everything about it tomorrow, for now lets just get some sleep. Beta you'll be down here on the couch, Arthur you and Selenia know where to go. See you all in morning." With that Archibald guided his wife upstairs. Arthur's parents followed, grumbling and whispering as they went. Arthur helped Beta get comfy and then he and Selenia went to his room.

They climbed in bed and Selenia wrapped her arms around his midsection and kissed him lightly. "Good night…..my love." She said nervously. Arthur smiled and rubbed her arm. "Good night my Princess." And with that they went to sleep.

Breakfast the next morning proved to be the most interesting breakfast of all time. Arthur's parents asked all kinds of question about Selenia and the marriage. By the end of breakfast Arthur's parents were happy to welcome Selenia as their daughter, but they made an agreement that once Arthur was out of highschool they'd have a big human wedding.

After breakfast Arthur's grandma drove him and the others into to town where Arthur showed Selenia and Beta everything. He took them to the hardwear store, the grocery mart, and the park. At the park Selenia and Arthur laid down side by side as they watched the clouds and held hands. Beta was swinging on the swing set nearby.

That night they had all of Arthur's favorite foods, which soon became Selenia's as well. That night Arthur and Selenia found it hard to fall asleep, she was leaving tomorrow night and already they could feel the pain of separation. They'd been apart so many times now they thought the understood how it was going to feel, but this time was so much harder.

"Arthur I'm going to miss you terribly." She whispered laying her head on his chest. Arthur nodded and pulled her chin up and kissed her. "I'll miss you too Selenia, but I'll be down there for good soon. I have one more year of school here with grandpa and then a little more at college, then I'll be all yours." He said smiling.

Selenia nodded and snuggled back down and sighed and she drifted off into sleep. The next day they spent out in the garden, Arthur showed Selenia where each of their adventures had taken place. Then after the sun had set and the moon had risen Selenia and Arthur once more said goodbye. But it would only be 12 more moons.


	9. Chapter 9: There's Something I Need

Chapter 9: There's Something I Want

Selenia stood calmly waiting for Arthur, this was a first and her father wasn't the only one to notice. Everyone in the seven kingdoms has noticed the change in the princess over the last couple of visits from her husband. It was a good change; she was calmer and thought things through more.

Selenia was waiting, like she always did; but this time was different. Selenia had reached the Minimoy age of…sexual maturity. She had been dreaming about Arthur for moons now, not like before where she dreamed of taking strolls and laying by his side; these dreams were different.

She wanted something, something she knew that as a married woman she could have…now if only her husband hadn't been gone for so long. But she could wait, she'd waited before….maybe not with this particular feeling rolling around in her body but waiting is waiting right.

Selenia felt another wave hit her, she'd talked with a Minimoy woman not to long ago and she'd come to understand these waves of heat as hormones. The lady had said it was common for young Minimoy wife's to go through this at her age, but generally they could get it out of the system right when they hit.

Selenia wiped her brow, she was sweating a little and she felt like she was on fire. She needed Arthur to get here, she needed him to relieve this feeling. It had been getting worse, she'd tried to ease her own heat, again the lady had explained the basics, but it hadn't helped. What she needed was Arthur all to herself, and for no one to get in her way.

She stood straighter and her smiled broadened as she heard the sound of Arthur tumbling down into the telescope. He was almost here and she would be stealing him away to fix this heat wave she was having. She licked her lips in anticipation, she was excited about this about him. She loved him, and he loved her; they'd said that already. But right now all she wanted was to feel every inch of him pushing her over and over and…..

Arthur arrived and Selenia shook her head to try and clear it of the foggy haze she'd been slipping into. Once she had cleared her mind she looked up and spotted Arthur looking her up and down while everyone bustled saying hello to his grandfather.

Selenia blushed and wiggled and little, she knew she'd filled out more. Her curves were more defined and she'd let her hair grow out so that it hung just below her shoulders. And as Arthur walked forward looking over all these changed she couldn't help but thank whatever being had made these changes, because her husband seemed to be very happy.

They kissed lightly, they were always careful about that when there were people around. His arms slipped around her and for a second Selenia thought she might pass out from sheer excitement. "Arthur." She purred running her hands over his back and pulling him tighter against her. Arthur picked up on her mood and pulled her closer as well, lightly lifting a strand of her long red hair and smelling it. "Selenia."

He said her name and her ears quivered, someone cleared their throat and Arthur and Selenia pulled apart blushing to see everyone smiling knowingly at them. The king smiled and shooed the others out of the room, including Beta who had grown quiet a lot in the past 12 moons. He was now as tall as Arthur but more muscled.

"There are some lovely blooms in the garden this moon, perhaps you'd both like to go and spend the night in one. We'll see you in the morning…" He said with a wink and then walked out as well. Arthur looked at Selenia with a raised eye brow, but it didn't stay long as Selenia began to kiss him.

It was one of those kisses they had shared during his 12 moons down here, passionate and full of desire. She pulled away just as quickly as she had started kissing him, then she looked at him with this burning desire and he found himself being lead out into the garden.

She pulled down a flower and they climbed in and she cut the line setting them up back up. Once the flower settled she rolled over top of Arthur and started kissing him again, this time more insistent. Arthur luckily knew what was happening, his grandfather had talked about this with him before they came down here. Well his grandfather didn't have to explain everything just what to expect, and Arthur was looking forward to it.

"Arthur I…..I….need…" Selenia said between kissing him grabbing at any piece of clothing her hands found and pulling. Arthur laughed and nodded sitting up and making Selenia fall into his lap. He slowly lifted his shirt off and smiled as Selenia paused to look him over her fingers trailing lightly over his well-developed, though not so large, muscles.

Then she was kissing him again, her hands running over his chest. Then she pulled away and lifted her own shirt off, and Arthur felt his heart stop. She was gorgeous, her skin was cream colored and softer than anything he had ever felt. She was bare on her torso, everything exposed for him to see and touch; although that didn't last long as she was kissing him again, her bare chest pressed tightly against his.

Their pants soon followed, and they both laid in the pollen of the flower completely naked and staring at one another; their hands lightly touching and grazing. Arthur gazed in wonder at his wife, she was his wife! His mind just kept repeating that thought as Selenia lightly pushed him so he was lying down. She moved over top of him once more and kissed her way down his chest, which caused a certain part of his body to rise even higher that it already had.

"Selenia I hope you know what you're doing." Arthur said a little nervously. Selenia laughed and looked up at him from where she was tracing lazy patterns with her tongue on his abs. "I've got a few ideas, but I don't know either; lets find out together." She whispered moving back up to kiss him.

They stayed there, making out and touching each other gently, until Arthur's hand, which had been travling over her legs, touched that most sensitive spot between her legs. She gave a gasp as he touched her and the arched into his touch, at some point he had flipped them over but she hadn't noticed.

Arthur smiled smugly and touched her again, making her reaction even better. "Arthur please! Just do it!" She whispered pulling his head down so she could kiss him. Arthur nodded and prepared to join them. "This might hurt…..I don't know if it's the same for Minimoy's as Humans." Selenia shook her head, "There won't be pain, just do it." She said again trailing her fingers in his hair.

Arthur nodded and pushed himself into her, both of them groaning in pleasure. He soon set a fast passed rhythm that she met thrust for thrust. It took a little bit but soon enough he found that spot that had her moaning with each thrust, she tumbled over the edge of pleasure after a few more thrust and he followed after him. Once they could breath again Arthur laughed.

"Want to try again?" He asked moving to look at Selenia a little better. She smiled and nodded wrapping her arms around his neck. "Let's give you a sec to refresh, then let's try again." She said giving his lips a light peck before rolling over top of him to make out more.


	10. Chapter 10: A Wedding and A Goodbye

Chapter 10: A Wedding and A Goodbye

Selenia bounced excitedly as she waited for the portal to be ready. She was going up to see Arthur and have something called….a Wedding. She wasn't completely certain what that entailed. She understood what a wedding was, they had them in the Minimoy world, but they weren't like human weddings.

Minimoy weddings were simple, a few words from the couple and then one kiss. After that there was a feast and everything was over. Arthur's mother, who was planning everything, had explained to Selenia that a human weddings were about the same, but they were longer and the couple useally kissed more than once.

Selenia wasn't at all upset at having to kiss Arthur more than once, in fact she was planning on kissing him a lot since it was allowed. She missed him, last time he had been here they'd had such a magical time. They'd completed their union as a married couple, at least that's how Senelia had come to understand it.

She'd been sad when nothing had come from their three days hidden away in the pretty little blossom. She had hoped that perhaps she'd have a little Minimoy to care for, to help ease the pain of Arthur's absence; but it hadn't happened this time.

"Portal's ready Selenia fi…." The guard hadn't even finished the sentence when Selenia was throwing herself into the portals magic, taking her to her love. When she opened her eye to the world above it wasn't Arthur that greeted her but his mother, which Selenia was not happy about.

It wasn't that she didn't care for his mother, but that she wanted to see Arthur. To hear about how his year had been, and spend time learning all those special spots of his over again. She wanted to feel his mouth trialing over her body, feel his desire for her. Selenia shook her head clearing the wave of heat the best she could. Apperently after a certain point is reached in a Minimoy marriage the hormones kick in and stay on….for forever! And without Arthur around to quench her desire she was burning for him.

"Hello…..mother." Selenia said after a moment's thought. Rosie clapped her hands and pulled her into a hug, which Selenia returned with a smile. When the older woman pulled away Selenia looked around questionably. "Oh Arthur's not here sweetie, its bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding. You'll see him tomorrow and then he's all yours." She said taking her arm and leading her inside.

Selenia laid in the bed with a sigh, she couldn't sleep; she wanted to see Arthur. The door creaked open and Selenia smiled as she got her wish. "I have to get up before the sun but I wasn't listening to my mom." He said as he slid in next to her. The cot was small but that didn't matter much since she wanted Arthur as close to her as possible.

At first he was spooned against her back, but she wasn't satisfied with that. She turned in his arms and pushed him so he was laying on his back on the cot and she was on top of him. She laid her head against his chest with a sigh, happy to finally be able to feel his heart beating against her ear. "That's much better." She whispered smiling as he chuckled a little.

Arthur woke long before anyone else and slipped out of the room giving Selenia's forehead a soft kiss before going back upstairs to his own bed. The morning went by in a blur as people bustled around getting everything ready. Arthur kept trying to catch glances of Selenia, but his mother kept shooing him to his room to get ready.

Finally the hour arrived and Arthur stood in front of a big tree with Beta next to him. When Arthur finally spotted Selenia his heart stopped and then started up faster. She look incredible, walking to him in a flwoing white dress, her father at her side. The ceremony was simple and sweet and pretty soon it was over.

Arthur and Selenia were dancing as a soft song played. Arthur held her close and her head was on his shoulder. "This was nice! I like human weddings. Since your out of school will you be coming home soon?" Selenia asked hopefully. She desperately wanted Arthur to be with her all the time.

He smiled at her sadly. "Almost I have to get through my last two years of college, but I'm almost done and I think I can finish college quicker than two years. Then once I come down I can teach everyone so many new things!" He said excitedly. Selenia chuckled and leaned into him a little more.

"Arthur you do plan on coming to stay with me one day right?" She asked a little nervously. She loved Arthur and she knew he loved her but sometimes he was a little hard to understand. Arthur shifted away so he could look at her. "Of course Selenia, but I promised I would get through school. What I want more than anything is to be with you." He whispered softly stroking her cheek.

Selenia leaned up and kissed him lightly on the mouth. He smiled and deepened the kiss, making her mouth water in anticipation for later that night. All to soon he pulled away and Selenia was left feeling hot and worked up. "Arthur how long must we stay here? I've had deal with heat waves for a whole year and I'd like a chance to ease it." She whispered rubbing against him suggestively.

Arthur chuckled and pulled her closer, running his hands down her side. "We can leave whenever you give me the word. We've set up a nice tent out in the meadow a ways off. It's out of sight and has a pond we can try swimming in. you still want to learn right?" Arthur asked and spoke softly in her ear. Selenia shivered a little at the contact and then pulled away and looked him in the eye. "Word." She whispered with a seductive grin.

Arthur laughed and pulled her after him. "Weddings over we're going on a two day honeymoon now!" The guest all laughed as Arthur lead Selenia through the dark to their tent. They stayed out under the stars making love well into the night that is until Arthur insisted on going in the tent. The next morning dawn cool and clear and both Selenia and Arthur whole early and Arthur spent the day teaching her how to swim. Selenia picked up on it pretty and for most the day they swam around teasing each other.

When it was time for Selenia to return home both Arthur and her were heart broken agiain. "Just a little longer my love, then we'll always be together." Arthur whispered kissing her lightly. Selenia nodded as tears slipped from her eyes. She kissed him once and then jumped to the portal, trying to get control of her feelings.


	11. Chapter 11: Well This Is a Surprise

Chapter 11: Well This Is A Surprise

Arthur sat at his desk, the click click of the manual type writer the only sound in the room. He was trying to finish quickly, but he seemed more flustered than anything. He lifted his wrist and looked at the watch on it and sighed disappointed, he'd miss it again this year. "I tried Selenia, this is the last year I'll be away though; I'll be with you soon." He murmured into the empty room as he went back to typing.

Arthur hadn't seen his beautiful Princess in two years now, things just kept popping up. He was trying to finish school quickly and it had been unfortunate that his finals always fell on the night of the 12th moon. Arthur couldn't make it home and then back to school in time, so he was forced to spend three days in agony knowing that right now he should have Selenia wrapped around him.

Arhtur shook his head trying to concentrate, this was his most important paper; his thesis paper! If he could get this done and turned into his cultural studies professor. This was his favorite class, and also the only one he really cared for. He'd learned pretty early on that he knew more than most of his professors. While they had read books they had never done anything with their knowledge other than pass it on.

Arthur's mind kept drifting off to Selenia, the way her lips tasted, the way her hair tickled when she laid it over his chest; how it felt to be joined with her. Arthur shook his head again, this line of thinking was getting him nowhere, well except turned on and he had no way to relieve himself here. Arthur kept working, noticing that there were a lot of voices out in the hallway.

Arthur turned and walked to the door, pulling it open he peeked out and his jaw dropped. "For love of the seven kingdoms someone just tell me where Arthur is!" Arthur looked at Selenia completely in shock. "Selenia?!" He said softly and incredulously. Selenia's head turned to the sound of his voice, and a smile spread over her face. "Arhtur." She whispered taking a small step forward. Arthur stepped into the hallway, and Selenia raced forward and threw herself into his arms.

"Arthur, I missed you so much!" She sobbed her arms tightly wrapped around his neck, and her head buried in his shoulder. Arthur held her close breathing in her warm scent. "You're really here?! I can't believe it you're here with me." He whispered softly in her ear, pulling her even closer. People were wolf whistling and howling at them, Arthur was about to handle them ….but Selenia beat him to it.

"Hey what are all of you looking at!? Haven't you ever seen a woman say hello to her husband!" She yelled angrily. Turning away from Arthur facing the grouping of guys. They all froze instantly and looked between Arthur and Selenia. "Right I might have forgotten to tell everyone I had a beautiful wife." They all started groaning and walking away as he dragged Selenia into my room.

"You didn't tell anyone you were married?" She asked in a soft voice. Looking like he'd hurt her deeply. He moved forward and wrapped his arms around her. "I don't talk to anyone here, I do my studies so I can get back to you faster." he whispered in her ear, nuzzling it a little as he ran his hands down her back. For a second she refused to get in close, but then she gave in and slipped her arms around him.

"I don't care really I'm just glad I found you." She whispered pushing her face into his chest. She was surprised she felt how hard his chest was underneath. She pulled away and looked him over, just now noticing a difference. His chest had filled out, and the muscles there were harder and more toned. He's lost all the baby fat around his face. His hair had grown out a little.

"Arthur have you been excising?" She asked as she pulled his shirt out from being tucked in and slid her hands underneath to feel his warm unblemished skin. She felt him shiver and smirked as she pushed her hands further up his shirt.

"I guess you could say that. My mum says it's because I've become a man. Apparently this is what happened to boys when they grow up." He whispered huskily sliding his arms over her waist again. Selenia looked at him happily, his voice had gotten even deeper as well. She leaned in and kissed him lightly. Already she could feel the heat od desire building in her, and she was very happy about it this time.

"Selenia I know that look, before we do anything can I just ask what you're doing here? You'll never make it home before the third day of the 12th moon." He said looking at her in concern. Selenia laughed and pulled Arthur's shirt completely off his body, laying a single kiss between his pecks. "I was tired of waiting for you, so I told my father I'd be back in 12 moons and to not do anything to stupid while I was gone." She said sliding her hands up his chest.

Arthur chuckled and shook his head. "Of course that's what you said. So you staying with me for the rest of this year?" Arthur asked lifting her chin up so he could look her in the eye. Selenia had been eyeing the muscles Arthur had gotten but when she felt his fingers raise her chin she looked up with a smile. "No….This day marks me being with you for the rest of my life." She whispered. Arthur smiled and kissed her, then pulled her after him to the bed. "Alright talking done." He said.

The next morning Arthur got the school to transfer him into house instead of a dorm. He slowly began teaching Selenia how to keep house and cook meals. He showed her how to go shopping, and how to use a car. After a month or so of living together Selenia had gotten the hang of things and was quite happy. And the best part was that she and Arthur were together. Arthur graduated at the end of the year, and Selenia sat with their family and watched. Once they returned home they went to live down in the Minimoy world.

Arthur taught the Minimoy's everything he knew, he even started schools and other learning places to pass the knowledge on better. He and Selenia ended up having three children, and their rule was filled with peace. And when their oldest son reach the age of 1,000 he took the throne and ruled as his parents had rules. And thus the years of Arthur were spent in peace and love….THE END


End file.
